Nightmare
by LovelyMint-Chan
Summary: Moscow, the capitol of Russia, soon to be Mrs. Braginski, may seem like an average capitol. But when the lights turn off, and everyone slumbers, how well can Moscow cope with these strange repetitive hellish dreams? Can a certain Lithuanian comfort her? Or will her large Russian fiance be there instead? Lithuania x OC x Russia Rated T for violence up ahead/mild romance


**AN:Hey it's Kurrah again! It's been awhile yes? Well, I must say it has. *nod nod* Anyways, this is just a little thing i was writing during the huge wait to relieve me of my writers block. Some of this may not make sense and u will probably be confused at times. I know you are wondering if "Persistence then Love" is still on, which it is, I'm just having major writers block for that certain story. So this is basically what i made in my spare time, if this story was to be continued, i must warn u there is a few violence scenes later on. So yeah, reviewing is really nice! I know the tittle sucks butt! :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia except for my Oc character, Moscow.  
**

* * *

I heard the distant chime of bells and frantically turned around my heart pounding and my breathing ragged. I scanned the streets with much haste but found only large crowds ignoring my frantic calls. I called out louder and began running through the cobbled roads. It was cold. So very cold, a gust of wind billowed throughout my hair causing me to shiver but I remained vigilant and continued forth.

My voice was beginning to become hoarse from the shouting and the church bells grew louder and grander. I searched the crowd stopping only to plead for urgent service.

"You must help!"

The people ignored me, their faces indifferent and careless. Their eyes remained steely and glazed and they reacted as if though I was not even there. The bell chimes grew louder and the wind smarted across my cheeks, I shuddered and continued to scream at the passive beings, at one point I even grabbed at their sleeves. The being shook me off and continued forward, time slowed and the bell chimes grew louder and more repetitive. I shook as another gust of wind blew around my somewhat frail body. A harsh gale pushed me to my knees and I continued to shiver my voice becoming softer and softer, the bell chimes becoming louder...

I sat up with a sudden jerk, my alarm continued to blare and I switched it to off mode. I wiped my forehead with clammy hands and breathed an un-satisfied sigh. I had the dream again. It's always the same, but I must keep reminding myself, it is not a mere dream. It is a memory.

A memory that somehow eluded the lock in which it was supposed to be under. A brutal time which I endured when I was quite young...

I looked to the window which had opened once more during the evening hours in which I slept and sighed as I approached it. I closed it after taking a small look outside, snow covered the grounds and covered everything in its pure color.

I wandered to my bathroom taking a peek of my reflection before getting ready for the day. In the mirror a girl about eighteen stared back at me with light green eyes, her face held the look of distrust and betrayal, her skin was pale but held no sign of damage. Her hair was long and a light blond somewhat silver in bright light, the length seemed to reach the middle of her back. I let my delicate fingers trace my skinny figure and sighed once more before preparing myself for the day ahead.

* * *

"Moscow, how well did you rest?"

I looked up from my bowl of meager rations and stared at the speaker. He had light blond hair almost silver and eyes that were rather an unusual color of violet. His face was at the moment smiling and holding no traces of anger nor real concern.

"Q-quite well Russia-Sir, er-Sir Russia." I managed to stutter a reply before returning to my light meal.

"Da, that's good." he remained silent his face still smiling and I felt uncomfortable despite being a part of him. Yes, I was part of 'Mother Russia', and I was its capital, but that doesn't mean I completely understand Russia. He was slightly mysterious and I considered him by-polar at times judging on the fact that his mood could swing quickly and with ease. Despite that I, in a very twisted way, like him. I think that we're related in some way, but I like him still. I've seen his real sisters; something I thought was understandable, crazy siblings to match a by-polar brother...

"Er-um, R-Russia sir, um we have a world meeting um today..." Lithuania murmured as Latvia and Estonia cowered behind him.

"Da. I will leave as soon as I finish talking with Moscow." Russia smiled once more which sent the three Baltic States into a chasm of shivers. I chewed on the remainder of my food when Russia turned to me.

"Moscow, do you want to come to the meeting?"

I almost choked as I inhaled my food and coughed while Russia continued staring at me his face still holding the innocent smile.

"Wh-what?" I coughed, Russia still smiled while I recovered, and I looked at him my face filled with surprise.

"Um, if you want me to-then I will come with Russia... B-but if you don't want me to come..." My voice trailed off as Russia continued to stare at me his mouth still curved in a smile. I glanced at the Baltic States and they frantically nodded in agreement.

"Er-yeah, um I guess I could come this once..."

"That is good." Russia paused his aura becoming dark,

"If you refused I would have dragged you with me dead or alive. Your face completing your stilled body would still hold the look of surprise and fear..."

I grimaced slightly and slid out from my chair while Russia regained his innocent aura.

"Shall we go now?" Russia said brightly as he left the room followed by the three Baltic States. I quickly cleaned my mess and rushed after them pulling on a long trench coat the color of dark clouds. Outside harsh Russian air pulled and nipped at our faces, Russia continued being optimistic while the rest of us shuddered and shivered against the wind.

We arrived at the meeting place and the three Baltics remained together in a tight group leaving me to stand alone, and close to Russia. Russia smiled and hummed a faint tune while I played with my fingers,

"Hey bro-Russia!" America came up to us with his usual peppy voice and confident smile.

"Oh, dobroe utro America. This is Moscow, I brought her."

"Uh-obviously dude," America laughed, he turned to me and I raised a brow in confusement,

"Hey-I'm America! I'm known-" he posed,

"As the hero!"

I edged slightly closer to Russia forgetting it was him. I felt a strong hand be placed on my shoulder and tensed.

"Moscow is shy around new people. Please be calmer America." He said with a usual innocent voice.

"Oh-the hero's mistake." the American laughed before turning calmer,

"So-you're Moscow."

"Givanna I-if you want..." I shivered as Russia's grip tightened,

"Hm-well you two look somewhat alike-are you sure you're not related?"

I paused contemplating the question. Part of me wanted to answer un-truthfully but strangely, a part of me wanted Russia to explain. I felt Russia's grip tighten more and winced slightly,

"Not likely-we're to be joined in marriage next spring, hopefully you'll be there."

America's eyes widened and he stared at us, I slightly deadpanned but Russia's grip provoked me from doing so.

"M-marriage...?" America breathed still staring at us his face hopelessly lost.

"Da, it is when two get together and are joined forever." Russia answered happily. I shivered at said comment but Russia noticed,

"What is wrong Moscow?"

"N-nothing sir." I answered quickly before he drew me closer to him.

"Marriage..." America repeated,

"Da."

There was silence and the Baltics watched intently,

"Uhm-i have to go-the hero has to be on time for the-uh meeting." America laughed hesitantly before sliding away from us, I watched with pleading eyes. Don't leave me alone with him...

I stood awkwardly at Russia's side my heart pounding and my muscles tensed.

"The meeting is starting soon; we shall go in now da?"

I nodded before guided into the large room where some of the countries where found sitting in their regular seats. Russia sat down and I stood off to the side watching the meeting unfold. During the meeting Belarus shot glares at me but other than that the meeting was a bore.

The meeting seemingly ended when the Italian fellow known as northern Italy cried about how he wanted pasta during a moment of immense tension between countries.

As we filed out of the meeting room Russia seemed to have 'disappeared' while I was being harassed by his insane sister, Belarus, more likely he was hiding from her.

At one point I escaped her and managed to leave the meeting place's grounds before being found by her once more. Shortly after my leave Russia joined me followed by the Baltic States. We traveled back to our Estate and I wandered to the study while the Baltics grabbed a quick meal. Russia disappeared once more, probably handling the country's affairs.

The study was a good size, large bookshelves stacked against some of the walls, and a desk was in the corner. There in the center of the room was a place to lounge. A large fire place roared in approval as I lighted the stacked logs in hope that it would warm the chilled room.

I settled myself down leaning against the side of one of the book shelves, a novel in hand. I was in the middle of my reading when another being approached me. I looked up to see Lithuania his face rather grim.

"What is wrong Lithuania?"

Lithuania twirled his fingers and struggled for words his face slightly flushed,

"Is it true you and Sir Russia will be marrying...?"

I remained silent before closing my book with a sigh, "It is."

I know Russia can be scary at times and I must admit I am timid and I slightly fear him, but I still like him. But it is saddening to remember that this is a forced marriage which holds no real love but holds only anguish and fear.

"Wow, that's kind of scary..."

Lithuania murmured his face paling. There was silence and I sighed before the country turned to leave. Before he left he whispered an apology which caused me to ponder why he did so for the remaining day.

I slipped into my bed and gave a breath of relief as my muscles relaxed against the mattress. I closed my eyes and thought of the day. Why did Russia invite me to come with him? He never once asked me to come before; perhaps he wanted to implore the other countries of our marriage...? That may be considered seeing to the fact he disappeared while I was being physically attacked by Belarus, he could have been spreading the word. Then again America is talkative; he'll most likely spread the news faster than Russia.

I turned over on my side my mind still swirling with questions and memories. I remember coming to this estate, seeing Russia for the first time. He was un-doubtfully confused but took me in when I mentioned my name. He held me rather close when I was young and I thought of him as an older brother. We may be related seeing that our hair is somewhat same in color but other than that it is unknown if we are firmly related. As I grew older I grew more shy and timid which makes little sense seeing to the fact that Russia is a being of action and you could say, 'darkness' it would make more sense that I would be like him, confident, and deadly. When I grew old enough Russia proposed that we were to be married, at first I hated the idea and it caused me a great deal of confusion, but somehow Russia convinced me to agree. I can't remember agreeing to him directly, my memory is still fuzzy on that bit, but all I remember is his innocent smile when I agreed. Perhaps I was drugged, who knows, this whole matter is confusing me a great deal.

* * *

**Hmmm...This was originally supposed to be a Estonia x Oc, but then i saw he was a majorly out of character, so i made it into Lithuania x Moscow! ^_^  
**

**So just review and have a good day morning, night afternoon blah blah blah. :D  
**

**-Kurrah  
**


End file.
